Feminist in Blue
by Black Daimond
Summary: The tomboyish daughter of a british lord masquarades as a boy in order to attend one of Europe's best academies. There she publishes a series of articles under the alais Feminist in Blue and somehow manages to fall in love with the headmaster's brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

**Chapter 1: Newly Arrived**

The journey across the Indian Ocean, the Arabian Sea, the Red Sea, and finally the Mediterranean Sea finally landed us in Italy, Sicily was truly an exotic sight. Never having seen the Western lands before the Empires in Africa were more of a familiar sight to me than these Sicilian peoples.

The Arabs in Egypt had been a fascinating people. Their views of the darker skinned Africans had been deplorable to me. They were a great nation and a great civilization, but their morals were greatly lacking as well. And their overall intake of gender left a rather bitter taste in my mind. Theirs was not a nation I would not adjust to very comely.

As of the moment I was awaiting father to return to inform me of the ship we would be boarding to the English Isles. While I sat awaiting his arrival, I took it upon myself to go and purchase a novel or two for the long journey across the English channel.

As I was surveying the markets looking for a traveling Book Seller I saw a rather marvelous hair pin on a jeweler's stand. The Pin reminded me of the hair pins we had back home. The beautiful Geishastix Hair, the stick was made out of Pink purple limestone, and at the far top of the stick a beautiful limestone Sakura blossom was planted. The flower too my breath away.

The Jeweler saw me scrutinizing his piece and immediately came forth. The bulky old man came forth with a smile on his face.

"Aye. I see that exotic piece has caught your attentions young sir. It is truly a marvel that piece. And there is a rather noble story attached to it." I raised a doubtful eyebrow at his comment knowing full well that whatever tale was attached to this piece of jewelry would involve a woman, a knightly man and perhaps an everlasting love. Or something of the likes.

"Pray you tell me of this Noble story sir." His eyes twinkled and his smile grew broader.

"Well the story is, a young noble man in Sicily- some stories claim that the noble man is the Lord Agosto Giordano from the Agosto family, he had disappeared for several years and reappeared several years later in the middle of the night. And after his arrival he refused to emerge from his bedroom for weeks. When the Lord's father finally managed to get him out of his chamber he was garbed in Eastern Cloths and he had carried with him a number of Eastern treasures, jewelry and clothing. A raid occurred a few months later in the palace during the civil upheaval and it was there was a rumor that the young Lord somehow managed to loose all of his jewelry. Agosto never married, anyone and enraged his father named his Cousin his heir. Several years later Agosto received word from an Eastern Spice Vessel heading to Spain, a young woman descended the vessel with a babe in her arm declaring the babe was Agosto. Agosto brought the woman home to his father and introduced her babe as his. There was a woman who had wanted to be courted by Agosto who became enraged by this change of events, she claimed the woman a liar and did all she could to dishonor that proud young Eastern woman. They found out that the woman used to be a Eastern Gaaisha...which is like a harlot here, and Agosto's heard broke." I listened intently not wanting to interrupt him by correcting his pronunciation of the word Geisha, or the actually definition of it. Many people who were not of our world did not understand the beauty that was the Geisha. Mother's mother had been a Geisha before she met grandfather and had mother. She had taught me a large deal of the secrete of the Geisha world and the artistry that decorated the entire profession.

"Anyways, Agosto still could not bring himself to turn her away, so instead he offered to ignore the aligations, but his cousin who was no longer the heir became enraged by the whole thing and managed to kidnap the girl and get her skipped back to Asia, there several sailors tried to have their way with her, the young girl jumped into the ocean carrying her babe in a crate to keep her warm, the woman swam to shore, but died before arriving her babe made it to shore alive, but gravely ill. Agosto was so relieved to have his child back, but never forgave his cousin. His cousin was hanged for attempted murder. But the young mistress who had wanted to be his bride thought she could still get her hands on him now that his harlot of lover was dead, but Agosto refused to marry any other. Angry and bitter the woman thought that if she could perhaps get rid of the child, then she could force Agosto to forget all about that woman and finally be his for the taking. There were rumors circulating that she poisoned the babe, or that she poisoned the babe's wet nurse who gave the babe poisoned breast milk. Whatever happened, Agosto saw fit to kill that poor Maria with his own hands, before ending his own life in the very Oceans that his wife passed away. There is a grand stone statue in the port that Agosto's dying father constructed in their honor. But 'tis not more than a perching post for the sea birds now." I looked at the pin and nodded, his story was truly interesting. It was as usual romantic, but the tint of tragedy it held was somewhat nostalgic. I dug into the breeches of my trousers and took out four golden coins and two silver ones; all the money I had with me at the time and more than enough to suffice for the Geishastix. The man's shook his head.

"'Tis too hight a price for this piece young man." I looked at him and smiled kindly, any reminder of my home was worth all the amount of money I could muster. I had a feeling it would be a rather long time before I saw it again. And his story did stir something in me.

"Not for the purpose it would serve sir." He chuckled and took the coins. He wrapped the pins in a white silk cloth and placed in in a beautifully intricate box.

"Whoever the fair lady to whom this gift goes would be 'ere more fortunate. You will make a woman one happy groom lad." I smiled at him.

"Its not for a young lady sir." He crocked a brow.

"Then whose it for?" I smiled and accepted the box in time to see my father make his way across the market place to me.

"Dear god child. Can a father not go off to business for a second and expect his own daughter to heed his warnings. I near died in hearth-ache when I came and you were not in the carriage." I ran up to him and gently pecked him on the cheeks.

"I was looking for a book to read papa when I saw something very interesting here. No need to worry. We can be off as soon as I get my novels." I heard him groan knowing full well that I have every intention of getting my reading material.

"I shall get you all the novels you want, but I would appreciate my little pearl not wondering too far away from my sight." I nodded once and turned away catching a glimpse of the Jeweler's shocked face as he took in the information.

Surely he was not accustomed to seeing young women such as I. I already knew from my experiences back home that most women did not wear their hair this short, nor did they adorn men's trousers and carry themselves with a "masculine" air. But I did not understand why. Women were as resilient as men and I had every intention of proving that true.


	2. Chapter 2: Experiment Aboard

**Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

**Chapter 2: Experiment aboard**

We went and bought four novels, several books held my attentions fast, especially a book by a Rousseau. And another book titled the Prince. I had to admit that Western Philosophers truly adhered to my taste in the state of things. I find them very fascinating.

We boarded the ship without much fuss, our things had long been carried in by the ship hands. Father requested that a new Trunk filled with dresses be brought to my chamber in hopes that I would change into more "refined" clothes before we had to land home and meet the Charles family, his relatives. But I had switched that trunk with my own, filled with the cloths I felt most comfortable in.

"My dear Ami, the water in you rages like the sea. I wish you would listen to me. Thankfully I had long learned to never report anything before I was fully aware of the results. I did not inform anyone of your gender. Just told them that I would be arriving with my child in a few days." I stared away from my novel and stared at my father, a smile etched on both our faces. He leaned down and kissed my Ocean colored hair. His own hair such a great contrast to my own unnatural blue hair mixed in with his corn colored hair.

I knew very well that Although I had my mother's petite form and Asian face, my father's eyes had greatly distinguished me from my fellow asian playmates. And it had been the source of much grievance for me in my younger years.

"Well that is good news. Now if you'll excuse me I will be doing a light experiment in here and I want to be certain that I will not be interrupted." Father nodded and with a final kiss exited my chambers to leave me to my work. I sat down on my desk and placed my book aside to prepare my experiment.

I wanted to see how I could change my hair to jet black like my mothers.

I had tried this experiment several times, but those trails had all resulted in failure, partly because I was trying to make my hair corn colored like fathers. Now I know that mother's jet black hair would be so much easier to achieve with my own blue hair.

I sat down on my desk and began to mix in some herbs and dyes I had purchased from several merchants throughout our journey. A dye I had purchased from Egypt once mixed in water turned into a rather grotesque looking slop of greenish mush, but the herb smelled wonderful...unfortunately it turned my hand red and I had no intention of turning my hair another strange color-especially not red.

I cast that aside and began mixing my own dyes together. I tried to color a chunk of my hair I had cut off from the front, but it only got darker. Frustrated I banged the table and a bottle of some bases I had spilled on the hair and it instantly turned dark after a quick dose of smoke.

I looked at the bottle. Ammonium Permanganate NH4MnO4, I remember mixing this before we left for Sicily. I took the bottle and tried to pry the cork open but the damnable thing wouldn't budge. Frustrated I applied a great deal of force only to have the resulting chemical spill on the table. I jumped up immediately having learned from mother to never allow any chemical to come into contact with you no matter how safe it may seem, but in my haste to get up I knocked the candle over and the fire immediately landed on the chemical and then there was a loud sound of an explosion and the room filled with smoke. I was slammed to the floor, and my room was demolished when father burst in anxiously fanning the smoke around him with his hands.

"The devil be damned girl. What have you done this time." I heard several murmurs as the rest of the ships occupants made their way to my chamber door to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Ami. Where are you. Are you hurt?" I stood up and began to cough. My father came to me, and took a hold of my hand and led outside of the room as the smoke began to fan out.

"I'm fine papa, just had a slight accident." I tried to straighten my messed up cloths in an attempt to show him just how fine I was but that did not last long because when I brought my hand up to brush my hair away father gasped and took a hold of my left hand.

" Fine...look at your bloody hand." He took my hand and turned it to further examine the injured hand. There was a rather ugly burn on my hand, but with some attention it was sure to heal rather nicely and perhaps without even a scar.

I explained that to father but he did not seem pleased by that notion, he just frowned at me clearly not pleased by my acute reasoning.

He took me to the Ships Nursing center where they stored their medical equipments. The young maid they had to service as a nurse came forth to offer her services, but father declined her offer and urged me to sit down on the bunk.

He examined my hand, cleaned it up as gently as he could -though it still hurt like the bloody pits of tartarus- then he put a salve that stung so painfully I cried out in pain. He grimaced but scolded me none-the-less.

"Next time you will pay more attention" I stared up at him with slight tears at the corner of my eyes, he wrapped my hand and once he was certain that it was secure he wiped at the trinkets of tears on my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Please be more careful." He warned motioning for the young maid who had watched him working with awe, to come and clear the mess.

"I will be more careful father. I was just trying to make a dye for myself, all the others fade quickly and besides what happened was I accidently knocked over a bottle of Ammonium permanganate and when I rose to keep it from touching me I knocked the candle over and the whole thing just combusted in my face." He nodded his understanding and got up.

"Well, while I do recommend your experimenting and understand your genius with physiques I must frown upon any further experimenting, this is not the first time your experimenting has gone awry." I surged upward fully ready to challenge his observation.

"I will be more careful...and..." He held up a hand to motion my silence. I would have argued further but the look of sheer determination in his eyes made me fully certain that he would not be moved to change his mind.

"I am sure you will appreciate this after you have had time to reason through your current state of mood." I nodded despite my anger.

"Yes I am certain after a time." I stared at him hurt and seeing the hurt in his eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded my consent. The look in his eyes softened and I was relieved because now I could hold some inkling of hope that I will be able to change his mind soon enough.

For the duration of our trip I contented myself to reading my novels. During our meals in the dingy and cramped mess-hall. I was forced to entertain several young ladies of noble birth who had come along the trip with their own families. I did not want to explain to them that I was a woman, and I was certain that I would never have to see them again after this trip.

Their families seemed hateful towards me, I heard them scrutinizing my bizarre ways and my barbaric hair color, but it was nothing I had not paid homage to before.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival in London

**Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

**Chapter 3: Arrival in London **

The trip in the English channel lasted only three weeks, by the end of the third week we were safely on the English port in London, where we were greeted by some a butler a Mr. Bentley who greeted us with delight. The man was only a few years older than father and from the way they greeted each other it was obvious that he was an old time friend of fathers. They hugged and then with gleeful laughter Father introduced me to the man.

"This here is my little fledgling." The butler acknowledged me, looking rather taken aback by my appearance. I stared at him with a smile and he chuckled.

"I see living in the East has not turned you or yours meek. " The butler declared as he held the door for father and me. Father held his hand out and helped me in-he was the only one I would allow to treat me so femininely, partly because I knew that he needed his little girl, and he needed someone to look after and treasure, and I do love to see that fatherly look in his eyes whenever I let him treat me like his "little pearl".

However the look that the Mr. Bentley gave us was obvious that he found our little display rather peculiar. I gave him a look that was as stoic and nonchalant as I could manage and he quickly averted his eyes.

Once seated father across from me, he gave me that peculiar look that bespoke of his knowledge of my earlier action.

"That was rather cold of you. Bentley is an old friend and seeing he is an old friend and I will be relying on him a great deal I want you to know that I will be letting him know what our situation so that he can lend us his services and better help look after you and put my mind at ease.

I did not really care who knew about the situation seeing as how I had every intention of doing as I pleased with respect to father's...conditions of course.

The ride through London gave me a chance to take in both the metropolis and the bustling city which soon grace way to the countryside with its menial greenery.

The green countryside of London seemed to contrast from the typical bustling city. And despite the greenery there was no forests anywhere, just beautiful grasslands. And mansions with elaborate green backyards. But I did not see anything remotely similar to the lush forests of our homeland in Japan.

There we had forests that extended for miles and miles with many different life forms, our own mansion had been situated near a forest where I had been privileged enough to be able to study the numerous creatures that lived there. I even had a companion in my visits to the woods. A rather adorable and large panda, a rare sight in Japan indeed. The creature had managed to get stranded there during a smuggling and mother had found it and she had grown a little bamboo field right behind our home where the panda could feast. Growing up as the daughter of a Westerner I had been subjected to many hateful murmurs and beatings as a child. Partly because the other kids had thought me a boy rather than a girl and that of course meant that I had to learn to protect myself.

I had learned to dight thanks to our local Ti-sensei who had taken liberty and thought me the ways of the warrior.

"When we arrived at the manor, the household came to greet us. They all seemed rather enthusiastic to meet us, but all that enthusiasm vanished as soon as an elderly woman descended the stairs. She looked at father and a curt smile overtook her face.

"John." Father's smile became nothing more than a facade. The annoyed gleam in his eyes portrayed the look of perpetual displeasure he felt in the woman's presence.

"Anna... A pleasure to meet you after such a...long parting." The woman's angry look slowly dissipated as a more...comely look embraced her face and in a rush she descended the remainder of the stairs two at a time before launching herself into father's embrace.

"Its good to see you dear sister." She moved away long enough to take a good look at him. Then her eyes quickly averted to my face and she drank in my features more closely.

"Well you deserve nothing but my anger seeing as how you denied me access to my young nephew...err...he is man right?" She stared down at me, her face twisting with confusion. I know that it is extremely hard to tell whether I was a woman or a man. With my short hair and men's cloths and my curve-less body it was easy to assume that I was a man...but then my face was rather feminine and my voice far too pitchy to be that of a man's.

"Let's talk later. For now... Anna meet Ami, Ami meet Anna your aunt and my twin sister." Anna came towards me and attempted to hug me but hesitated for a moment, almost as if she were nervous about touching me.

And I did not make the matter any easier by just standing there and awaiting her action. She rolled her eyes and came forth hugging me tightly to her. I quickly returned the hug and then moved away just as quickly.

Aunty Anna motioned for us to come to the living room where she had some tea and biscuits prepared for us.

Aunty and Papa talked for hours, recollecting on the past and getting to know each other better. I just sat and listened to them speak, having no interest in joining in on their conversation and tremendously enjoying the ease with which father spoke to his sister. I listened to all the things that had taken place before he had left home.

"Oh and since I heard that your child is so into the sciences I took it upon myself to enroll him...er Ami into Cambridge...its a boarding school...for young me of noble birth. The school is very well known, but its rather far off so Ami will have to board there. But they have the best science academic focus and they get guest Scientists and Physicists and..."

"Anna...Ami is a young girl...despite her rather...unique taste for fashion, Ami is a girl...I can remember when she was just a tiny little girl and when those blue locks behind her use to swirl like a small piece of the ocean...I don't know why she cut it all off, but she did, and ever since then she has refused to grow it out." I ran a hand through my hair and stared at father knowing full well that he was in the process of denying me the right to go to this school.

"Father I can live as a man...I have no issues doing so and I am more than capable of keeping such a secrete. Besides you have denied me the right to experiment on my own, this is the only reprieve I will get, and I did not leave the east and all my schooling only to be cooped up in a mansion here in the West. If you intend to keep me here at home, then I shall return and stay with Obaasan. " I knew that the treat did not sit well with him and this was perhaps my only chance at using this treat to leave him and stay with my grandmother in Japan. But it did sink in well with father.

"I guess if you are going to threaten me with your Obaasan then I have no choice but to comply. éÑÇÕÇ±ÇÍÇÃÇΩÇﬂÇ…ï™îÂÇ±ÇÍÇ ï€Ç¬Ç±Ç∆Ç™Ç≈Ç´ÇÈÇÃÇ≈ã¸ïûÇ∑ÇÈÅB ÇµÇ©ÇµéÑÇ çƒìxã∫ÇµÇƒÇÕÇ¢ÇØÇ»Ç¢ÅB " I nodded getting up from my seat to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato chichi." Aunt Anna looked at us confused seeing as how she was unable to understand what we were saying but she still found it fascinating none-the-less.

"doitashimashite." He replied. Feeling rather rude for speaking in Japanese-something we both had a natural habit of doing when we are irritated- in the presence of another who could not understand both father and I seemed to understand the need to return back to speaking english.

"Now if you will excuse me I will be retiring now. I am rather tired and I can't wait to start school...when does it start actually." I asked aunty Anna.

She smiled kindle at me a knowing twinkle-one that I see in my father's eyes every time he had something mischievous up his sleeves.

"Enrollments have already passed...but the dean is a close friend of mine and I informed him that my nephew would be arriving from the East for the first time, and that he will arrive before the first semester is over...so that gives you a week to prepare, say your farewells and be on your way to Cambridge." I smiled, curtsied at them both before jolting off to the stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time I went into my room.

I did not unpack, seeing as how I would be leaving in no time. Instead I just took off my cloths and sank into the bath that had been prepped for me.

(((Excuse my Chinese for those of u who can speak and write it better...I'm working on it))))


	4. Chapter 4: Cambridge Student body

** Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

Take a chance and Read....ITs going to be

**Chapter 4: Cambridge Student Body**

The week passed by so quickly that when the day to depart came I was certain that father had changed his mind and would not let me leave.

He was rather reluctant, and was scrutinizing me carefully as I climbed into the carriage wearing my boys cloths.

"We have a country house a few miles away, when the holidays come if you cannot visit then we surely shall. But if you need to return...I have given you a substantial amount of funds to keep you well off. If you need anymore feel free to tap into your own personal accounts." I nodded wanting to be off before he rethinks the whole matter.

The carriage with my cloths and other belongings had gone ahead of me, it would arrive at the college a few hours before I would, but that only meant my rooms would be prepared for me.

I kissed father, and Anna on the cheeks bade them and the household my farewell as was off.

In the carriage alone, I could not help but find myself bored. I had forgotten my novel in the trunk above, I looked around until I saw my little journal. I had a quill with me and was grateful for the chance to write.

I wrote for a few hours, but my hand soon tired and I was becoming rather bored with writing so I put the journal aside... The day was long from giving way to night, and I was already yearning for a read.

I had assumed that I could get a chance to get my book once the carriage stopped for a brief luncheon, but that never happened. Apparently aunty had given strict order for our arrival in time.

When the sun began to set, I lid the tiny little lamp in the carriage. I was restless, my mind wondering everywhere, thinking up all types of experiments and theories. My mind literary began to go into a riot of thoughts and was I was trying so hard to reign in my wondering mind.

I could not wait any longer, I did not know how far away this cambridge place was and I could not wait another hour. So with my mind set, I kicked the carriage door open and stood on the edge of the fast moving carriage and reached for the top trunks. I leaned forward and tried to reach for the books. I felt the hard bulge of them and tried to pull, but the books were tied. With a fervent curse I tried to get myself a little bit higher...but somehow my foot slipped and I lost my footing...I held fast to the tightly tied trunks but my feet were dangling off.

I managed to climb up the roof of the carriage and was just getting myself comfortable when the carriage took a sharp turn and I went backwards nearly falling over.

A slight yelp escaped my lips, I truly feared that I would be falling over. And with my body flung backwards on the carriage side I could see the enormous structure protruding from the greenery of the countryside. The school stood hight like a castle, its field was decorated with trees and large decorative patches of bush...or at least they looked like bush. The green patches were decorated like animals, exotic animals and there was a fountain at the very center of the garden, surrounded with a small patch of flowers.

I could see several glimmers of light from lamps a clear sign that there were people outside. People who would see me dangling off of the roof of a carriage once we arrived.

I tried to right myself, but only managed to strand myself further on the top of the carriage.

When it reached the school, the chuckles and gasps that escaped the young boys as they saw me dangling off to the side.

I looked down at them my head upside down. The carriage driver came forth to aid me. He pulled me down, and cradled me in his arms like a child...or a woman. Rather taken aback by the whole ordeal I managed to get down...or fall down if you consider me landing on my bottom getting down or falling down.

"Are you alright young lord?" I nodded, straightening myself. I paid them no mind as they chuckled and snickered behind me. I was accustomed to being made fun of. I was only grateful that because it was dark out, they could not see my hair yet. That would wait until I get the chance to settle in for the night.

"Yes. Get my trunks down and help me carry them in. Then if you would you can do as you please. I would not be needing your services and you may make your way home as you please." He nodded and waited until he put the trunks down.

I turned around to face the boys who had stopped their jitteriness and were now just staring with grin on their faces.

"If the lot of you would mind showing me to my quarters I will appreciate a good night's rest, I am tired after that rather...unique ride." I proclaimed walking ahead of them without a care. I heard several curses and some rude commentary to my "uptight" attitude, but I did not care. These little boys could not deliver anything worst than I had previously experienced.

With a mindful smile I went into the building and the carriage driver followed suite. One of the boys scrambled to his feet and came forth to help me find my room.

"You must excuse us, we did not mean to laugh at your expense, but that was a rare sight at our school. I am Jeremiah, and its nice to meet you...I will show you off to your room." I smiled at him and with a nervous laugh he motioned for me to follow him.

"It was just amusing. And we could not help ourselves. I hope you do not think to harshly of us. I know how hard it can for a new student to accustom themselves to this place, and I hope we can be friends." I did not stop walking, just cast the young boy a sidelong look and then shrugged and nodded to his offer of friendship.

There was no reason for me to be angry, he was abviously right and it was my own folly that got me in such a bind from the start.

* * *

I know that everyone luvs Serena and Darien

But I see much potential in the Senshi's LUV stories as well

SO take a chance and Enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted

** Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

Take a chance and Read....ITs going to be

U'll luv IT

**Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted **

He walked me to my room, if a room it could be called. The chamber housed a moderately adequate bed with charming antique bedposts. There was a small study desk next to the bed. With a chair and a candlestick burning rather lightly.

There was a carpet in the room and a small fireplace that looked far too small to warm me up when it gets cold.

The couch driver placed my bags on the floor besides me, and after making certain that he was not needed for any more work he departed with instruction to let my father and aunt know that I had arrived well, and that I was in the process of settling in.

"Are you going to need help packing?" Jeremiah asked looking at the bags stationed in front of the entrance.

With a none-challant shrug I nodded. It would not hurt to get him to help me pack seeing as how I did not know how to properly fold cloths, or how to coordinate.

"You are so lucky to be staying here alone. Most of the newer students have to dorm with another for their first year. There have only been several exceptions...but those exceptions came from noteworthy reasons." There was a catch in Jeremiah's tone, but I ignored it. The long ride so soon after my arrival had me very tired.

I have been traveling for almost a year now, so my body needed a great deal of rest... And I was certain that it would not be receiving any of that in this school. I would be required to do a lot. And although I liked the idea of unrestrained scientific experiments I still needed my rest.

"So...um...Dear god, pardon my rude behavior but I do not think I asked your name." It was an invitation for me to offer my name, and I was not sure if it would have been wiser to give my Western name or my eastern name... After a moments pause I decided to go with a mix of both names.

" You may call me Amy Mizuno Anderson. Daughter of Dr. Joseph Anderson Earl of Danworth and Saeko Mizuno Geisha of the Hanamachi kagai district." I knew that the word Geisha did not settle well with most people who knew of the term. But this far into the West I had a great deal of doubt that anyone knew of it.

"Mi-zoo-no? Sa---aeh--cho...where is that from?" I opened my mouth about to answer him, only to be interrupted by a presence at the door. I stared straight at the new intruder completely ignoring Jeremiah.

"Brian...what brings you here?" Jeremiah turned around and questioned the young boy whose demeanor was completely blank and void of all and any emotions. He managed a corky grin at Jeremiah but when his eyes landed on me, they turned ice cold.

"The headmaster is requesting an audience with you." The look on his face was clearly a portrayal of his dislike. When he left, Jeremiah stared dejectedly at me.

"Well...I wonder what you did to make Brian so angry at you." Jeremiah took a small bag from the huge valise and something was sticking out of the edge. I am not certain that he knew what it was...but it was there.

"Neither do I. I just recently met him." Jeremiah crunched his face upwards before shrugging the whole situation off.

"Must have something to do with the Headmaster wanting to see you. Rumors have it, that Brian is very...fund of him... and for good reason." I turned my head to the side, not certain of his meanings. The tone of his voice when he mentioned Brian's liking of the Headmaster was rather...unusual.

"Well...Thank you very much for the help. I must go and find out what the Headmaster wants with me." I did not want to leave him alone in my room with all my little "Secrete" womanly garments hidden within every piece of clothing I had. I extended my hand to him, a clear indication that I was bringing an end to the day.

He took my hand and shook it. Taking a quick pause at the door to inform me of the early morning rising hours.

"You are going to need to rise on first bell. Second bell indicates the end to Bath time; you have approximately an hour to bath and prepare for breakfast in the morning. If you miss the fourth bell, then you missed breakfast." Nodding, I thanked Jeremiah.

"Why don't we walk together. My rooms is in the direction of the headmaster's office and I can show you around while we walk." Jeremiah's face lid up in a grin and I smiled back at him with a nod of my own. I followed him out of the room, closed the door behind me and let him lead the way.

As we walked, he pointed out some of the other rooms and the students who occupied it. He pointed out the first Year's library and the small study area for the first years. We took a flight of stairs near the library to the next level, where the senior students were.

The floor was completely different from the one below it. Grander, wider, and far more aristocratic. The walls were alabaster white, and the doors were a beautiful oak with beautiful carvings. The walls had paintings hanging off of them, and the beautiful antique candle-stands.

"Some of these rooms belong to the children of some of Europe's wealthiest families. My room is the one to the fourth one in, to the right. You just follow this hall take a right, follow that hall until you get to your first right and take the flight of stairs right in front of the Main Library and you, the Headmaster's stairs is hard to miss." I nodded, gave him a quick handshake before heading off the find the headmaster's office.

* * *

I know that everyone luvs Serena and Darien

But I see much potential in the Senshi's LUV stories as well

SO take a chance and Enjoy!!


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In

**Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

**Chapter ****6****: Getting Settled In**

The headmaster's office was impossible to miss. Even at the end of the hall, I could see the white polished door, and the golden ornaments.

As I made my way to the office a silent moan came from the room. I took a pause not wanting to interrupt anything that was going on. But after a while I and I did not hear anything else, I knocked on the door.

"Yes...Come in." I took in a heavy breath and opened the door.

The sight that assailed me was...

Brian was flung over the shoulder of a tall, slender blond haired man, whose back was turned to me as I entered. I saw Brian's angry red face, and tear filled eyes as the man strolled towards a door at the far left. He opened the door, and walked in closing the door behind him.

I heard crashing sounds, chuckles and growls moments before the blond haired man came out of the office with a smile on his beautiful face.

He looked me over, from head to toe and chuckled further.

"Please excuse that little scene. My little friend there...tends to forget that he is no longer a new student at this school but a senior who should have graduated years ago...Anyways, Ami, please take a seat." I looked at the seat he motioned for me and I sat down. He took the seat across from me, taking out a file from his desk drawer and a quill pen.

The headmaster stared at me, his beautiful ocean blue eyes seeing far too much for my liking. His face was angelic, and the blond curls of hair that found their way onto his face only made his face seem more...angelic.

"I have heard a great deal about you. I am quite fascinated actually by you. I knew your father when we were younger. He was a great friend to me. And your aunt was and still is a treasured friend of mine." I raised a brow at him.

"Are by chance interested in courting my aunt?" The blunt question came as a shock to him. His eyebrows went up in surprise before he burst out laughing. His voice was heavenly...gentle and very alluring.

"No dear god. No. She is not...my type... But enough of that, I want to know more about you." He waved his hand to indicate an end to my previous inquires.

"Well you just claimed to have heard a lot about me. Surely that should be enough to suffice any questions you have." I grinned for some reason. I did not know what was so amusing. If he already knew about me, then what else did he want me to inform him off. My innermost secrets?

"Well I know that you are a very gifted young scientist...and that you are part Orient." He sighed and shook his head.

"No do not tell me. It is far more exciting to not know. And besides if I do not know then I cannot send you away." He smiled and I nodded understanding his meaning.

He informed me of the school based rules, what is expected of me, and the punishments that would befall any violations of the school rules.

"Further more, I will be assigning you a...sort of upperclassman mentor to help you with adjust. I am aware that Jeremiah was the one who showed you around. I would have assigned you to him, but he already has a partner." The look in his eyes was somewhat mischievous.

"Thank you for your kind welcome. And I my aunt wanted me to relate her thanks as well." I got up and he rose with me. His much taller form towering over mines.

"You are very welcome my dear... And a word of advice, you might want to bath later at night after all the students have retired. And you might need to rise earlier than the first bell, before they rise...it is rather hard to keep secrets when nude in front of twenty or so young boys." My face must have changed because he grinned again before permitting me leave.

As I was exiting, I nearly ran into another student storming into the room. The man with long corn colored hair and the most startling blue eyes, paused for a moment to glare at me before rushing into the office and slamming the door behind him.

The rest of the day went by really fast, I immediately fell asleep the lights were off and my room mate was already asleep so I did not bother with putting the lights on.

I know its been a while…But thank you for reading.

I know people pay more attention to Serena and her stories but I think the Senshi's got some potential to be awesome as well…


	7. Chapter 7: Ward

**Feminist in Blue**

Summary: She was the daughter of a British Lord and a Asian merchants daughter. After loosing her mother to a fatal experiment, young her father uprooted their family from the East back to his motherland in Europe. There the widowed Lord sends his only daughter to Cambridge University where she must masquerade as a man to attend these colleges.

Take a chance and Read...ITs going to be

U'll luv IT

**Chapter 7:Wards and Charges**

Adjusting to school was easy enough.

I was the new student and I did not understand the culture at the school so there was some tension, but nothing too serious. I often came by a few bullies here and there but I had good friends to help me out.

"Ami, what do you think of the case. Its clear that Leslie of Yorkshire can take care of herself or her family, but the land cannot go to a woman." I looked down at the leather bound stacks of paper that made up my text and then back at the man in front of the professor.

The man was young enough and stiff enough to be a minister. His class I abhorred the most. He was a old fool who was too enthralled with the old world to appreciate the new.

But he was also treating to report my "outlandish late night activities" to the Dean.

"I think that if she is incapable of working the lands and attaining a good harvest, then she should not have it. For how can she claim it is to help support her and her children when she cannot even work the land to that end. It might be better to sell the land and send her and her children out to work where they can reap some benefits." I said staring at the teacher. I wished that there was some way to tell him exactly what I thought, without any restraints. For was it not Leslie who labored besides her husband- 'as was the proper role of the so called dutiful wife' when he was alive, and it was she who cataloged their harvests and arranged for the sales; because her husband was illiterate.

"Okay, does anyone else have anything to add to that." Very unlikely. The man was an egotist, he placed his words above that of any other. He would skewer anyone who even came close to denying what he felt was the truth.

"I think not. Leslie did all that the master of the household should and more. She took care of their harvests, labored in the fields besides her husband and found them costumers. I think if we are to look beyond that which is biological and of no shortcoming to her, then it will be clear that she is better suited to run the lands than her husband ever was." All of the students turned their gazes towards me after the blond haired greened eyed "Lord" of the school spoke. They looked as if they were waiting for me to retaliate. But I did not.

I did not even spare him a glance.

He was no worth my time. I was here to learn and perhaps bring about some good understanding of what it meant to be female. Just because Zoicite seemed to be a logical person did not eradicate the simple fact that he was also a very temperamental and very male individual.

"Well Zoicite, you ignore the fact that as a woman alone, no one would be willing to come to her aid. She will loose her costumers and she will be easily cheated out of her lands. For how will she defend herself against bandits and other aggressors." The conversation died out from there. I tuned them all out, but kept my hands moving as if I were taking notes- I was really working on a manuscript for a novel I was working on.

I recently saw one of the Saloon magazines hanging around in the sitting area, and there was a note sticking out.

I read the note, it was an article written by an anonymous cambridge student about the nature of the elite. The student had attacked the policies of the Throne of England and the Church. The article had summoned great uproar but seemed very popular amongst the ton- even though it was slandering them.

Class ended several hours later. The students slowly began to disperse and I quickly etched down the last remnants of my thoughts.

"Hey, we are about to have supper, do you want to…" I turned to stare at Jeramiah whose friends were standing behind waiting.

I nodded, closed my book and packed my stuff. Jeramiah and I were getting to know each other well now- not well enough in his case- but he did provide me with companionship, though his group of friends were not too fond of me. But that did not concern me, they were not very likable companions either.

Dinner was the same as before. I ate foods that were for the most part foreign to me and ate it all in silence. While Jeramiah and the others engaged themselves in bouts of conversation and laughter.

I would occasionally nod of voice a meek acknowledgement when spoken to, but never did I enter into a full course conversation with anyone.

After dinner Jeramiah and the others kept on conversing. They moved from the dinning area to the sitting area and I accompanied them- what better way to make an accurate observation on the behavior of men.

"Yes, that is quite sad that we don't have any females here but the few grounds keepers and cooks and launders." One of Jeramiah's friends Alric said staring at the distance as a maid scurried away with a bucket at hand.

"Well if it becomes unbearable you can always find release in town, there are enough pubs in the area and they have plenty o f women there." Drew said, causing the others to laugh. I couldn't say I shared in their sense of amusement. But I would not judge, so what if they viewed women as nothing more than objects to 'release in' I was here to make an un-baised observation.

"But you can never be sure that they are not ill. I wonder how Zoicite. manages it." Peter said, he was the half French half English member of the group and because of his half ancestry I felt a little closer to him seeing as how we were in the same boat, though not quite the same since he was closer to England than I ever was.

"He is engaged in an affair with Marcus' older sister, who I hear is due to be married to the Marquise of Langston." Alex said leaning backwards on his chair and placing his feet up on the table.

"How scandalous. Guess he doesn't think he can be hurt by the Marques' if new of it comes out." Jack added, also taking a more lax sitting pose, his feet spread out in front of him and his head leaning backwards.

"And he will not, he is after all the King's nephew." Peter said again.

"I will bet you twenty crowns that he will get caught and it will become a disastrous ordeal for him." Jeramiah said. Everyone jumped in placing bets here and there.

"So that's 60 crowns for him getting caught and 60 against. Mizuno." Peter asked staring at me. I closed my book and stared at him, blinking several times to bring the world back into focus and attention.

"About?" I said.

"The likelihood that my affair with Sarah will be public." Came the sultry voice from the doorway. I turned my gaze to the blond man who was propping himself against the doorframe. He walked in and behind him were Brian and two other men I did not know but have seen around a lot.

One had jet black hair much like my own, but was of Italian descent and the other was also French, with a mix of Irish blood if I heard right.

"I think that the likelihood of you continuing the relationship is very low. You stand to benefit nothing from continuing with her and I really doubt that you love her and would wish to be wedded to her." I said flatly, hoping that my simple enough explanation would deter him from wanting to converse with me.

"Yes well, that still doesn't answer…" Guess not.

"Against. I bet against you being caught." I said staring at him.

"Really? And why is that?" He asked staring down at me with unemotional eyes.

I stared back, wondering if he was truly testing me. And if he really wanted to see how incompetent I was.

"Because you are already caught. Everyone here seems to know about it, so obviously everyone knows." I said. A sort of grin found its way to his face and lightened up his features in a rather wonderful manner. I truly enjoyed that, but then again…there was that uncharacteristic arrogance of his.

"Interesting insight. What's your name?" He asked. I held back, not certain I wanted to answer him or why he was curious.

"Mizuno." I finally replied. He nodded, a light finding its way into his face again. THere was something working its way into him. Something mischievous….something I wasn't sure I wanted to be privy to.

"Mizuno…Well, I guess you're I'm your assigned ward for the time being…I guess that idiotic head master of ours never told you who I was." He said. I raised a brow confused.

Ward?

Why would I need a ward?


End file.
